


Atheism

by MyckiCade



Series: Clean Up Real Nice [2]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Kev Tries, M/M, Mpreg, Overbearing Gallaghers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 15:35:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4143138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyckiCade/pseuds/MyckiCade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone hedges bets with Mickey on when Ian will turn back up in the Gallagher home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Atheism

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Shameless. I am not that clever. This work is for fan enjoyment only. No infringement is intended.
> 
> Author's Notes: As promised, a continuance. I hope that you enjoy!

Everyone hedges bets with Mickey on when Ian will turn back up in the Gallagher home. Granted, he has yet to even bring up the damned topic of conversation, himself, but, _there it_ _is._ It's a trying situation, is what it is, taxing him, mentally, to the point of having to remind himself that, yes, Ian left them, too. They're hurting, and their little reassurances are some backward-ass way of expressing their concern. Helping them to feel better about the shit they can't control. But, practically the whole fucking household, and beyond, is in on it, and it's kind of driving him bonkers. Why they can't just leave him the fuck out of it, he'll never understand. They try to raise his spirits, instead, tossing in extra comments that they seem to think will do him wonders, or some shit.

"I give it a week, tops," Debbie assures, at breakfast, nodding her head like she's the authority on her brother's love life. "He won't stay away from you for longer than that."

Mickey doesn't mention the months Ian went without him, after he joined the Army. Instead, he forces a smile, which probably looks more threatening, than it does comforted. Taps his fingers on the tabletop, and pointedly looks away.

"Maybe, once he cools off?" Fiona offers, half-heartedly, a few nights later, passing a plate of garlic bread – which is just that, garlic powder baked onto pieces of buttered toast – across the dinner table. "You know how he's been. It'll be fine."

Mickey doesn't mention that Ian had seemed pretty adamant, this time. That he's beginning to worry that the 'cooling off' phase of Ian's mood swings will never come. He just forks a bit of spaghetti into his mouth, trying not to think about the heartburn it's going to cause him, later on.

The following weekend, Kevin, not knowing any better, offers him a beer, and a few questionably-sage words of potential wisdom. "Relationships, man. They come, they go. If it's meant to be, he'll be back."

Mickey accepts the beer (but, never touches it), and scoffs at the backward-ass sentiment. Fate, destiny, all that bullshit... He doesn't believe in a word of it. Besides, it's not as if the thought hasn't crossed his mind, already. And, if he and Ian really _are_ 'meant to be'... The waiting to find out is getting really fucking old.

Lip, well... Lip doesn't say a damned word. Not about Ian, not about his possible return, none of it. He has plenty of opportunity, when they're watching a movie on the couch, maybe, or sitting on the porch, but, still, not a peep. Whether that is to negate the potential false hopes he would thereby be instilling in the already wounded man, Mickey doesn't venture to guess. He's learned to enjoy the brief bouts of peace that come with the other man's company. Lip still talks with him, as normal, though, about this and that... Life... His classes, and how he can't wait for it to stop snowing. He's even taken up waiting for the rest of the Gallagher crew to leave the room, before asking about the baby. That, alone, is something that Mickey secretly appreciates. No one needs to know his business, until he's ready to tell it. And, with all the attempts to make him feel better over Ian's latest departure... He _really_ isn't in the mood to listen to people freak out over the idea that he's carrying the first of the next generation of Gallaghers.

Jesus, fuck. Heaven help him, here.

But, back to betting on Ian. There's no telling where he is, or what he's doing. ( _Or,_ who _he's doing, you mean,_ his mind supplies). The idea weighs heavily on Mickey's shoulders, that Ian will stay gone, this time. He feels it, that it will be a long, long time before he ever sees that gorgeous red hair, again. But, no, people keep telling him to think about it, positively. In his head, Mickey starts keeping score, if only to be able to throw it in their faces, later.

A week passes. No Ian.

More than enough time for cooling off goes by. No Ian.

And, hey, a month is an acceptable amount of time to consider a relationship _gone,_ right? Not that Ian is around to offer his two cents on the matter.

Still, everyone is so sure Ian will be back, soon, like he's just gone to the market. Even with all of the evidence to the contrary, it's treated like a fucking mark of faith. _Ian will come back._ Yes, surely, he'll come right back.

Funny thing about that. He doesn't.

 


End file.
